Turn Me On
by mykonosparadise
Summary: The things are steaming up between the German bros when they catch their sisters playing dirty during their absence, and they grab the opportunity to enjoy the erotic peep show. Germancest   fem!Germancest - Warnings inside


**Warnings:** (first time) girl-on-girl, boy-on-boy, cunnilingus, fellatio, sex toys, voyeurism, swearing, vulgar vocabulary, human names

**A/N: I don't know what came over me. Inspiration just kicked me hard and I had to get it out of my system. Still working on that sequel though…**

**This may be too graphic to some innocent souls among you, so please skip the fic if it's not your cup of tea. Thank you.**

**fem!Germany - **Louise;** fem!Prussia - **Maria

**- Turn Me On - **

Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

And now one should claim that Murphy's Law wasn't accurate. The luck wasn't indifferent, it was actively hostile to Gilbert on this sweltering day in August. Or so it seemed to him.

The shopping mall has been unusually crowded for a Saturday evening. Gilbert was tired, bored out of his wits and fed-up. Too much time spent on nothing.

He trudged upstairs and listened absentmindedly to the soft rustling of plastic bags Ludwig was unpacking in the kitchen. He was about to check in on his sisters, when the sound of heavy breathing greeted him before he could call out for the girls. Scoffing, he shuffled through the vacant hall, heading direct for the source. A delighted moan said hello to him this time and he peeked inside. He did have a funny feeling, but what he saw surpassed his wildest expectations. These were the moans of ecstasy, not pain.

"Well, would you look at this…"

And what a fabulous sight it was.

Two girls going down on each other—Maria, clearly in charge, in her birth-suit, and Louise still clad beneath her, but thrashing as a lioness in heat.

What a funny little coincidence.

Gilbert narrowed his focus on his two sisters making-out vigorously, and the first twitch of arousal stirred deep within him. He stood for several moments, eerie quiet, before a Cheshire cat grin almost threatened to split his face in half.

"Fucking jackpot, baby." Gilbert wanted to cry for joy, but only mouthed the words to himself. He could feel his heart rate pick up as he watched the show in utter fascination. Voyeurism ranked fairly high on his list of awesome things, but lesbian porn lay among the top slots. His mind wandered to his brother for a split second, but he wondered whether to share the secret or not. Ludwig could be such a killjoy.

Heat was slowly rising to his cheeks while he palmed himself through his charcoal Chino shorts. His insides felt like he was on one of the world's largest roller coasters. Their twins were a true libido trigger.

And that was how Ludwig found him: hunched against the door-frame, peering through the half-opened door like a slobbering idiot while scratching his balls with a lustful glint in his eye.

Before the younger German could give a tone Gilbert bade him closer, a finger firmly pressed against his lips. He tip-toed toward him with his eyebrows raised questioningly, leaving a gap between them.

"Are they sleeping?" Ludwig hazarded a guess, whispering.

"You can bet on it." Gilbert nicked through the door with a grin, urging him to take a look, and his brother followed his gaze ahead.

Ludwig's eyes bulged.

His dismay was almost comical.

He gaped like a fish when the reality sunk in. His stomach plummeted and he stood frozen—wanting to leave, yet wanting to stay. The image was thrilling like a car-accident: you know you should, but you just couldn't avert your eyes. Tongue-tied, he let his eyes flit back and forth between his two sisters, trying to quell the churning in his brain.

In a second he pivoted, but Gilbert held firm.

With an unyielding grip on his elbow, the Prussian pulled him back again. Ludwig felt weak in his knees and let Gilbert maneuver him as he pleased—apparently, his brain wasn't working either.

Ludwig's heart wanted out.

He gnawed on his lip nervously, unsure of what to say. His gaze began to roam everywhere but to his sisters, which kindled Gilbert to grab his chin and help him settle his eyes on the girls.

Something primal stirred within him—his body was mired down.

He blamed his own weaknesses on Gilbert's persistence.

"You're welcome." Gilbert whispered into his ear as he held his head still; goosebumps started to rise across his neck. Gilbert's hot, moist breath left him reeling—he could practically feel the testosterone surge. Oddly enough, it turned him on to watch his unsuspecting sisters get it on.

"There's an inspiring adage which runs 'Nothing is so often irretrievably missed as a daily opportunity.'"***** Gilbert's lips brushed over his ear tantalizingly. He had to speak in the softest whispers lest they be discovered. "I think you can fit this opportunity into your schedule, brother."

A quick grimace formed on Ludwig's face at the ungodly suggestion.

"I uh…I don't want to impose on their privacy."

"Boy, quit your whining and pussy up. Let's see what the girls do to enhance their sexual repertoire."

Ludwig swallowed hard, his throat dry and constricted.

"Unlike you I do have a reputation to uphold." His puny protest was little above a whisper.

"Chill out, West. Be quiet and feast your eyes on this spectacle." Gilbert let go of his chin slowly, but stayed at the ready.

Ludwig heard his twin moan and cry in a breath, and the very sound of it sent a shock-wave over him.

"You could show just a mite of guilt, brother…"

Gilbert gave a breathy chuckle.

"I'm a man with a testosterone imbalance. No regrets, baby."

They put a stop to their silent squabble to watch.

The sight was stirring Ludwig's voyeuristic side. He drank in their profile: the sisters were both slouched comfortably, almost sunken into the plush of the khaki L-shaped sectional of their guest room. Maria had her sister lie down on her back, propped by a luxuriously padded, wide sling cushion. Her knees bent, those perfectly slim thighs clamped at the Prussian's waist tightly, heels resting over her naked buttocks, holding her still while she rocked her hips up against Maria's. The Prussian slowly fondled Louise's breast in return. When she shifted, she shoved her other hand between their bodies and tugged aside the thin swath of fabric at the bottom of Louise's shorts to place her fingers on her soaked panties. Louise arched into her.

Ludwig watched them with hooded eyes, not knowing where the next touch, lick, or kiss will land.

Maria pushed her thighs up, hooked her fingers into the waistband of both her shorts and panties and was met with no resistance, for Louise sat up and let her sister's hands drift behind to pull off her shirt and untie a little knot which was hiding there.

"Why is she wearing bandages?" Gilbert questioned as his twin skillfully unwrapped an elastic bandage around Louise's chest.

"She has d-cups." Ludwig whispered back. Maria has already tasked herself with unclasping of Louise's bra.

"So?"

"It hurts her too much when she runs—"

Maria slid the straps of Louise's bra down, letting her breasts spill forth and Gilbert was instantly thrilled.

"Finally a bra size where the breast is larger than the nipple itself." The Prussian couldn't sustain his delight. "Just how far they stick out!" He whispered breathless. Ludwig leveled him with an incredulous look, but Gilbert merely gave a shrug.

"… Either way, nice tits."

Ludwig didn't see eye to eye with him often, but he had to give him this one. Maria seemed to coincide wholeheartedly, as her hands were on Louise's creamy breasts in an instant, and they did always fill her clothes out nicely. A little more than a handful, round and full, with a nice cleavage.

Her skin was like silk under Maria's fingertips. The ex-nation bent lower sinuously and dragged her teeth across the curve of her sister's breast, fastening her mouth upon her nipple to roll it under her tongue. Louise's eyes fluttered close for a moment; she brushed away the bangs falling over Maria's forehead and slipped off the elastic band holding her long ponytail in place. Having her hair brushed made Maria's lips stretch into a grin around the firm nub in her mouth. Blue eyes closed anew—Louise arched into her touch and mouth, caressing her scalp gently all the while. She laced her fingers through Maria's platinum-blond hair, brushing the long tresses as far as she could reach.

A blush dusted Louise's fresh complexion with red when her sister rose, running a finger around the rim of of her pale-pink aureole without making contact with her erect, now neglected, nipple. The touch was titillating. Maria continued to inch slowly towards her nipple without touching it and the blond curved up, taut like a bow, her breath hitching until it rose to a frustrated whine.

The temperature was rising.

The girls were naked, but Ludwig was the one feeling exposed. There suddenly wasn't a rift, but a _gap_ between the door and door-frame that was the size of a football field.

They were probably too distracted to notice their presence, he reasoned in his own mind.

"I wonder what she did to get Louise worked up like this. I might pick up an advice or two from her sexual conquests." Gilbert pondered aloud, earning himself a dull crack over the head.

Maria was playing her cards right, that was her only secret. In the same way her a-cup couldn't compete with Louise's ample bust, the younger German couldn't compete with Maria's expertise in bed. The Prussian woman without a doubt knew all her pleasure buttons and took the fullest possible advantage of that, playing her like a musical instrument.

Ludwig dropped his guard for a few moments—enough time for Gilbert to launch a valiant attempt at grabbing Ludwig's crotch.

The younger German's excited body gave a jerk as Gilbert sneaked up behind him and looped an arm over his torso, his other hand plunged down to palm his bulging erection through the coarse jeans. Impatient fingers on his torso slithered up to his pec and _squeezed_. The off-the-cuff touch sent him flinching back, but Gilbert's weight pushed him back into his arms where he was half-forced to be groped: half-forced, for both knew he could easily break free from his clutch; yet it took only a few convincing touches to shatter his resistance. His cock seemed to have a will of its own.

With a poor control over his libido, he let Gilbert take advantage—his fingers wandered between his legs, stroking over his sensitive balls and the underside of his shaft through the denim, palm flat against his hard-on. Lust roamed over him at the electrifying touch.

He slowly restored his focus on the sisters, and this popped the question: was Gilbert feeling him up or just taking a safe stance from the girls by hiding behind him? Either way, he found himself grinding back a little when Gilbert started to dry-hump him. By the sound of his breaths, hot and ragged against his face, Ludwig could tell that he was getting a real bang out of it.

"_Mmnnn, Schwesterchen_..."****** Maria suddenly cooed in a low moan and Louise responded with an unmistakable sound of pleasure punctuated with subtle humps.

The ex-nation assumed a sitting position, her fingers ghosted over the outline of Louise's ribs while she rose. Her peachy-pale breasts were perking up like two round, firm clementines. She let her thigh, the one nearest to the floor, slip from the furniture, keeping the other curved under Louise's own. Maria's milky limbs were not as blessed with curves as her sister's, but she was as lean and strong as the blond.

This new position revealed to the brothers few intriguing details—Louise's very thin Brazilian strip falling down the center wasn't solely to blame for their surprise. Maria's choice was even more exotic: the light tuft of feathery pubes was neatly trimmed into a long but narrow rectangle with an arrowhead on the bottom. Though somehow both brothers doubted Louise needed the devious guide to find the hidden treasure at the end.

"Oh well… the ladies apparently go wild with their hair styles down there." Puffs of hot breaths bathed Ludwig's ear, leaving him bereft of comments. Gilbert pressed on. "Louise waxes and shaves on a daily basis."

"_What_?" Ludwig breathed incredulously at the amount of details Gilbert was acquainted with.

"I know how much time she spends in the shower. It's awesome though—I hate it when I need a damn machete to cut it all down when I'm going down on a girl."

An eye-roll was inevitable.

"Since when are you going down on girls?" Ludwig questioned with a small shudder. Gilbert's hand on his crotch was a petty distraction.

"Theoretically speaking." The Prussian chuckled in a breath, now rubbing in earnest. "Don't let jealousy addle your poor head, West. This piece of awesome is yours only."

The hand on his waist continued to investigate, stroking over his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt with resolve. A bluish vein on Ludwig's neck seemed to throb and Gilbert nuzzled into his neck, feeling the pulse of Ludwig's racing heart under his lips. The warmth mixed with a whiff of his cologne was addicting. With Ludwig's body still pressed close to his, he rocked his hips forward, and the younger blond allowed himself to sink into it. All sensations began to crawl across Ludwig's body, centering around his groin where his brother's hand cupped his shaft firm, blue eyes lingered on the sisters.

Maria's palms massaged in circles from the mid-way up without touching Louise's heaving chest. Building the anticipation, she worked her into a frenzy, until the blond was moaning in overt pleasure. Gilbert's fingers unremittingly followed Maria's rhythm and tactics; he dragged his blunt nails from Ludwig's collarbone and down his torso before slipping under the shirt. Maria's own fingers traveled down Louise's abdomen, over the mere suggestion of female abs, but nothing like Ludwig's hard muscles Gilbert was stroking, hungry for skin-contact. Frisky fingers glided to the sensitive area where his hipbone dipped down to his crotch, tracing down the indention until the hem of the jeans thwarted his goal.

Their sisters were boosting the intimacy to new levels.

Maria played over her body with devotion, cherishing every blemish, scar and imperfection—they were perfect in each other's eyes. Loved and admired, they worshiped each other like goddesses. Ludwig vaguely wondered if he and Gilbert would leave the same impression.

"These girls need a stud and a cock for some good pounding." The Prussian gave another hump, enticing his brother to grind back into him. Ludwig gave a noncommittal noise. He couldn't agree.

Maria left a trail of feathery kisses from Louise's cleavage to her very clit—kisses that neither Gilbert nor Ludwig knew how to perform—and the younger German melted in her sister's arms like chocolate. These two were far from craving men. Or cocks, for that matter.

Gilbert kept rubbing himself up against Ludwig's ass, getting bolder with every moment—lips pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder, he unzipped Ludwig's fly in a few deft movements, slipping in through the slit on his boxers to curl his fingers around the pulsing shaft. The blond sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth when his cold fingers trickled down the length of his cock, tracing out the bulging veins. The sensual thrill quadrupled when Gilbert adeptly retracted the foreskin around his glans, smearing the pearls of pre-cum that have collected there across the tip which he squeezed a little between his thumb and forefinger. Ludwig allowed himself the pleasure of being stroked by him, feeling his lips part and his mouth hang open as Gilbert tightened the grip to pump him.

His fingers were demanding and rough, nothing like Maria's that were sensuously massaging her little sister's genitals.

"Lulu, my little caramel." Maria moaned in a soft, melodious tone, her voice pure sex. "You're so wet."

Gilbert let a gust of humid breath wash over Ludwig's ear and got a better grip of his shaft, chafing his knuckles red against the jeans while he stroked furiously. The thought of giving a pet name to Ludwig too flashed through his mind.

"That pussy must be dripping wet…" Ludwig heard his brother's husky voice breathe into his ear, not quite happy that their little voyeuristic adventure had to be punctuated by his humorous anecdotes.

"Wet like October." He cut in, earning himself a side-glance as Gilbert tried to check if he was serious. The Prussian found that Ludwig's tone was dripping too—but with sarcasm.

Maria slipped from the couch entirely to kneel, and Louise drew both knees toward her chest, letting the ex-nation grasp around her thighs to pull her in, closer to the edge. She had Louise lie on her back once again, knees slightly bent, and opened her legs as if to put her feet into stirrups. Clawing at the smooth fabric of a decorative cushion, her legs resting in mid-air, Louise spread her thighs generously, allowing full access to her lover. She gave herself to Maria entirely, putty in her hands: submissive and tame, purring like a kitten instead of yielding into her proclivity for yelling bloody murder at her housemates.

Ludwig watched mesmerized at what he had since his early boyhood called 'the beautiful area between a woman's legs'—the same what Gilbert referred to as 'the warm, wet, juicy slice of heaven'. His older sister pressed her lips against Louise's mound and held her down, prepared for a buck that followed as soon as she spread the lips of her vagina and gently flicked over her clit with her tongue pointed.

Ludwig wasn't sure where a moan came from.

Gilbert's fingers have tightened around the base of his shaft like a cock-ring, but if the moan stemmed from Louise or him remained a mystery.

"That's my girl. No beating around the bush." Gilbert chuckled softly. Ludwig scoffed at his spontaneous pun—even though it went beyond good taste, he found the facetious remark to be humorous, but chose rather not to join the laugh. Gilbert's hand jerking him off proved to be a great help.

The noises Louise was making were too wanton for her own good; sharp little breaths, her moans luscious, tone meek and tender—a direct opposite to everything the brothers were used to.

"Oh yeah, go down on that pussy, sis, it needs some good petting." Gilbert moaned velvety into his brother's ear, horny as fuck. "Stroke her sugared almond. A well-treated pussy always purrs with contentment."

"You're nuts." Ludwig informed laconically, but the scorn was somewhat spoiled by a sultry breath that followed—Gilbert was pumping him like a piston. Unsure whether to grind back or buck up into Gilbert's hand first, he watched in vicarious pleasure how his twin was turned into a pleading mess.

Maria kept quiet and let Louise make all the noise.

She framed her sensitive clit by making a V with her long fingers, and switched back to sensuously licking, index and middle finger spreading her to make way as she took her clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over and around it, attending to the little nub like to an ice-cream cone. She snuggled her nose into her mound while her jaw muscles worked tirelessly and breathed in her scent with a radiant smile. It was the scent she barely had the chance to feel—the delicious fragrance that was spicy and intoxicating, her greatest aphrodisiac, making her own clit throb with arousal—the one that was not only a sweet, peachy scent of her sister's shower gel or mild soap. She started another French kiss with her clit, savoring Louise's flavor and aroma that the blond always insisted on eliminating before sex with a nice hot shower.

Arched off the couch, Louise thrust her hips subtly up when Maria's fingers started to roam around, finding her soaking entrance; she could feel her spread her wetness as her tongue gently fluttered just above her clit, massaging with a maddening skill. Moist fingertips found the small knob of pink flesh now too, keeping a firm pressure on the clit while she twiddled, rubbing circles. The sudden pleasant rising in her lilt was music to Maria's ears.

"_More—more circles_…" Louise breathed, and her sister obliged, circling insistently with a varying cadence and firmness of pressure, "Yes, oh _yes—_" The blond chanted to herself in a mantra, struggling for breath.

"Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh _Gooott—_"

Louise's voice penetrated the fog of sheer pleasure Ludwig was experiencing under Gilbert's touch and he listened how his twin's vocabulary was reduced to a word.

Maria was bringing her to ecstasy with a single finger.

The more her sister demanded the more Maria gave to her, reading Louise's body language like an open book.

As her movements altered between fast and erratic to slow but firm, she put her tongue to good use again, swiping across her wet slit with the flat of her tongue, slowly curling the tip upward, rubbing deeper with each circle and stroke of her warm muscle. Following a soft smack of her lips she drew one of the fleshy folds of her outer lips into her mouth and massaged with her limber tongue.

The Prussian roamed according to her likes, but couldn't resist the impulse to come back to Louise's clit. She pulled back the skin on her clitoral hood, using her flexed tongue with pinpoint accuracy for targeting her little pleasure button and attacking it with a fierce mouth. Covering her entire nub, Maria started lashing it with her tongue, emitting a deep nasal moan against her favorite toy. A whimper of satisfaction escaped Louise's lips, muscles quivering while she rode the two fingers Maria has buried inside her. By the nearly continuous moaning she was making, it must have been fabulous.

Still kneeling before her, Maria raked her tongue tenderly across the back of Louise's thigh, little above the curve of her firm buttock, taking a mouthful of smooth skin to suck on it. She slid the length of her fingers deeper, stretching her, pressing the digits against the front wall of her vagina, towards her navel. Maneuvering her fingers in ways a penis never could, the albino curled her fingers into a hook, applying more pressure than usual in her search for the right spot. With an ounce of patience, she has found Louise's swollen g-spot—the sensation shot through the blond like a lightening bolt. She curved up with a silent scream frozen on her lips, bucking down Maria's fingers fitfully. The ex-nation pressed her palm down her mound again to pacify her thrusting hips, her mouth traveled up to the juncture, the tendon between her inner thigh and groin, nipping at it.

"Look, she's holding her like a bowling ball."

By this time, Gilbert has freed Ludwig's cock by sticking it out through the fly of the jeans, stroking like possessed. The younger German brought himself to crack his eyes open, honestly wishing to tell Gilbert to shut up, but he only managed to exhale with a visible shiver. His breaths were shaky and uneven, but nothing like Louise's strained, erratic breathing.

Pressing upwards with the tips of her fingers inside, Maria held a steady grip, her digits kept sliding from side to side over her sister's g-spot. Sheathed inside, she let her thumb slide up to find her warm bud, rubbing over it, circling, pushing. In a second she melded mouth with fingers, lapping at her clit anew. Thirsting for more pressure, Louise bucked her pelvis toward her mouth, her hands laced in the platinum-blond hair, nudging Maria's head closer.

"_Damn_, she's spelling the whole alphabet on her clit." Gilbert whispered between his sporadic thrusts against Ludwig. Too many other sensations were raging through the younger German's body to pay attention to his vulgarities. Maria did have quite a lively tongue, but Gilbert's corkscrewing of his shaft with his entire grip held his attention. The Prussian doubled his pleasure by simultaneously manhandling his balls with the other hand, making his features twist up in absolute bliss—bliss spoiled only by the annoying drop of sweat trickling down his temple, prickling his skin.

He pricked up his ears, swallowing, alert at Louise's soft hiccups anyone would have mistaken for sobbing weren't it for the smile on Maria's face—the platinum-blond was touching all the right spots. He stared with rapt attention at his twin, how her abdomen muscles twitched and rippled while violent contractions rioted through her body; with every shudder came a new moan, a little louder than its antecedent, until they slowly died out and her body stopped shaking with spasms.

Maria slowly pulled her wet fingers out of Louise and licked them clean, granting her a moment of rest to enjoy the aftershocks. Her lips curved up in a half-smile before she covered Louise's sensitive sex with her fingers protectively, earning a satisfied moan from her lover who lay limp like a dishrag.

Gilbert's hand went numb and Ludwig didn't show sings of being close to release. He withdrew his hand with a soft hiss, flexing and massaging his palm, unaware that he has left him teetering on edge. Ludwig didn't lift a finger, merely let the orgasmic upsurge dwindle as he listened to Gilbert's breathing below his ear, his chin nestled on his shoulder.

Just when the thought of possible exit entered his thoughts, Maria surprised him as she leaped from the floor with ease and gamboled through the room stark naked, making a quick scoot to somewhere behind the sectional. When she joined Louise beside the couch again, a device in her hand caught the brothers' stare. Before either could figure out what she was holding she put it down, away from their curious eyes, and spun the blond around to face her. Still lying flat on the couch face up, Louise raised her hips off, allowing her sister to wrap both hands under the small of her back to elevate her lower body, scooping her up over the decorative cushions.

Their eyes like saucers, the brothers witnessed as Maria maneuvered their sister into a half-bridge position over the slightly flared couch-rest, a wave of enjoyable suspense washed over both while they waited for some upside-down action. Louise perched herself right on the edge, evenly distributing the weight to her neck and shoulders, legs spread apart to meet her lover's mouth more readily.

The position made her feel exposed and vulnerable, but she opened up to Maria like a flower to the sun.

The Prussian leaned down to give her exposed clit a quick little suck, like licking whipped cream off a finger. She seized her mysterious item from earlier and wrapped its white cord around her hand before giving a light smack to the entire region of Louise's mound with four fingers of her free palm.

Strangely enough, it was Ludwig who first recognized a versatile wand vibrator in Maria's hand as they waited for the scene before them to unfold.

"The ladies stocked up on some sex toys." Naturally, Gilbert was the first one to be frank.

Maria brought the non-portable but powerful toy to her lips and gave it a long swipe with her tongue before sliding it snugly between Louise's spread labia and starting a soft massage with the flexible head of the wand.

"It works better if you plug it in, sis." Gilbert teased his unsuspecting twin quietly, starting a new cycle of dry-humping Ludwig. Maria did plug the vibrator into the wall socket sooner or later—the toy gave a low, thrilling buzz.

She targeted Louise's little nub, aiming for a solely clitoral orgasm this time.

Louise's hips spasmed at the first tickle of the vibrations before Maria pressed against her clit anew, sending a pleasurable jolt to her senses. The two voyeurs now had the visual thrill of watching Louise's breasts bounce lightly as she began to writhe a bit, as if squirming from all the pleasure. The large, soft vibrating head, about the size of a tennis ball, diffused the rich vibrations over a wide area, and she arched up, uninhibited in her movements, kneading her breasts feverishly.

"Let's play the head game, West."

"What game?" A look of puzzlement flit across Ludwig's face.

"You give me head—I give you head in return."

"_Brother_." The blond scoffed.

"Either fetch me a beer or blow me _now_."Gilbert gave him tit for tat.

Ludwig was probably going to regret his snap decision later, but he swung around and got down on his knees, unbuckling Gilbert's shorts dutifully. After he outspread the unzipped flaps he pressed his palm right up the still-clothed erection, rubbing through the large patch on his underwear soaked by pre-cum. The neat freak in him nitpicked through the thick haze of lust, but the feel of Gilbert's pulsing shaft under his fingers helped push the petty concerns into the far back of his mind.

He picked at the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down to release his engorged member from captivity, sorely tempted to stretch the band and let it smack back against his pelvis. The only hindrance was his fear of noise and being discovered.

Gilbert's cock stood straight up, the glans swelling and turning red, well-coated with pre-come. Ludwig ran his tongue over his lips to wet them and began at the base of his shaft, licking upwards. Balls in his left, cock in right hand, he closed his mouth around the moist tip and circled his tongue clockwise, sucking at the head after each lick.

The Prussian glared at the offending thing that was Ludwig's hair-gel. He took on the challenge, threading his fingers through the thick, sleek hair, and mussing it with spirit while he fought his way through the mass of jelly that could withstand even the worst windstorm. This was probably one of the reasons for his fondness of morning blow-jobs—no pesky grease could hinder his fingers to lace freely through the blond strands.

Without covering his teeth with his lips, Ludwig relaxed his throat and took a good portion of Gilbert's shaft. Some guys liked a tingle of pain, and his brother was among those.

"That's right, don't let your talents go waste…" Gilbert breathed, his grip on the blond hair tightening. Ludwig would have given him a dirty look, but he was, fortunately or unfortunately, mouthful of his brother's cock. Being the self-proclaimed alpha male he was, Gilbert barely extended his maintenance beyond shaving his face, thus Ludwig was met with an untrimmed tuft of fair hairs after he swallowed deeper. He dilated his nostrils to breathe, and the very scent that was pure Gilbert started to drive him insane. The fragrance of primal and light musk, the erotic signature scent of a male was a powerful incentive to make him linger on his cock. He stopped himself before he could moan, reaching down between his legs to give himself a pump—hungry for sex too.

He inhaled deeply every time he took him back into his mouth, going down on him with gusto, feeling his throat constrict around Gilbert's length—he was being rough, but that was exactly how his lover liked it.

Once done with stroking himself, he brought his hand up to glide the heel of his palm up and down the underside of his shaft, tongue feverishly flicking the glans before he wriggled it right into his hypersensitive meatus. He heard a soft huff slip past Gilbert's lips, aware of his thumbs drawing nonsense shapes over the crown of his head, cock twitching eagerly. The blond stack one hand on top of the other on the length of his shaft, twisting and pumping, tongue coiling around the tip like a snake, not missing a spot.

"Pay attention to the rest of the package." The husky instruction earned Gilbert a pinch—even so, Ludwig granted him the wish. His tongue trailed down his shaft to lick his balls with long, sweeping strokes as if savoring a fruity Popsicle. He put his soul in what he did. Two fingers were behind his sac, one gliding over the perineum and resting every so often to press against his prostrate gland, massaging. While his other hand stroked Gilbert's shaft simultaneously, he pursed his lips together and tenderly sucked on every patch of skin—a treatment repeated as he devoted his attention to each testicle, taking one at a time into his mouth to suck.

The Prussian would like to moan, but a soft breath escaped him instead; Ludwig was doing wonders with his tongue. He gave his head a little push, then guided him back to the tip where Ludwig's warm mouth engulfed him, making his toes curl against the carpet.

"You're quite on your mettle today, West." His voice took on a more affectionate tone, a pale version of his former cocky self. Across him, Louise was keening with pleasure and Maria had to dial the wand back to a lower speed as things got intense, to stop her clit from going numb under the vibrations. This escaped Gilbert's notice, as Ludwig has launched him into an orgasmic orbit, preventing him from paying heed to the girls.

He stroked his shaft from the bottom all the way to the top where his lips were tightened around the sensitive ridge like a vice, milking him for release, sinking down before the head of his cock could pop out of his mouth. Squirming at his amazing tongue, Gilbert clenched his eyes and murmured gibberish in a low hum, his praise unstinting and generous.

As he edged closer, Gilbert grabbed his lover's head and mashed it into his crotch so unexpectedly that Ludwig had to fight his gag reflex. He didn't bat an eyelash as Gilbert's fingers twisted painfully in his hair to force him down his cock and he allowed him to hold his head staid while he continued to fuck his mouth. To foil the impulse to cough and deceive Gilbert's cock, he connected the tip of his tongue to the roof of his mouth, letting his member hit the underside of his tongue. He reached behind Gilbert's back, kneading into both clefts of his ass, but letting him control the tempo.

Above him, Gilbert was facing the ceiling and howling soundlessly, rolling his hips faster into his welcoming mouth, and soon he was fucking him at a frenetic pace. Lacking variation in technique, he clung to this pattern as Ludwig clung to his ass, massaging the large mounds of muscles that flexed under his grip. Gilbert's balls began to tighten and he reached behind as well, rubbing circles over Ludwig's knuckles while bucking in for release, seconds away from his climax.

A rough, drawn-out moan rose from the depths of Gilbert's throat even before his load gushed out into Ludwig's mouth, a myriad of colors danced before his eyes as he felt another aftershock roll through him—

"_Get the hell outta here, pervs_!" Mortified and outraged, Maria hollered at their unannounced visit little before clapping the door against the terrified brothers.

Ludwig wondered if his ears would fall off at her outburst. They haven't deserved any less though.

"Jesus _Christ_!" She cried, her voice now muffled to them, scurrying back to Louise who rolled away into the farthest end of the couch, curled up into a fetal position with both arms thrown across her burning face.

A little recovered after the shock of such a bitter reception, Gilbert began his telltale gibe.

"Why the pissy fit, sis—you left the door ajar."

Ashamed, with a warm flush rising across his cheeks, Ludwig took him by the arm and steered him out of the hall before he even managed to stuff his erection back into his jeans. But Gilbert was already piling up on bravado.

"You can't leave the cookies on the table and expect the child to keep its hands off, _Schwester_!"

No one listened to his huff and puff.

They tumbled down the stairs together, hearts thudding.

**- Kraj**** - ***  
><strong>

**Note:**

*** Quote by Marie von Ebner-****Eschenbach**

**** Schwesterchen (German) - diminutive of 'sister'; little sister (used as an endearment)  
><strong>

***** The End (Serbian) (just wanted to say it in my mother language once, haha)**

**A/N: My first time writing girl-on-girl smut - I trust you to be gentle with me.**


End file.
